secret obsession
by misayami
Summary: Harry has feelings for Draco and wrote him a poem. Ron decides to help his friend out with him knowing. How will things end? I'm rubbish at summery's. Rated M to be safe. left as in progress as I don't know if i will be adding anything to this story or not.


A/N: this is my first fic that i have ever written and right now it is just a one shot but i might consider making it into a proper story depending on how people like it well please enjoy. If there are any mistakes i am sorry this fic hasn't been beta-ed as i don't have a beta.

As Harry sat in his dorm room after dinner that night he sighed and pulled out his diary "why fight it" he said to the empty room. He searched for an empty page and started to write...

Dear Diary, I watched him again tonight I can't seem to help it now I don't have the war to focus on. I think I'm falling for him but why him it's not because he's a bloke I always thought I might be bi or gay. Just why does it have to be the one person that will never love me back. Stupid gray eyed blonde haired sex god. I might as well admit it I'm in love with Draco bloody Malfoy.

Harry stopped writing as he heard Ron burst into the room "hey Harry what you up to mate" Ron asked. "I was just going to ask monie about some homework". He picked up his diary and some school book and headed down the common room. As Harry left the room Ron noticed a piece of paper that Harry dropped and he picked it up. It was one of Harry's poems after the war Harry had taken to writing poems to pass the time. Ron read it without thinking and then dropped it in shock. Harry fancied Malfoy!

After Ron got over the shock he decided he was going to help Harry he picked up the poem scrolled a quick note and sent it to his worst enemy.

Draco was lounging in his dorm room when one of the school owls started tapping at the window. He opened the window and let the owl in. The owl flew over to Draco's bed and perched on the headboard then stuck its leg out to Draco. Draco took his letter off the owl and fed it a treat and out the window it flew.

Looking at the letter wondering who would use a school owl to send him something Draco noticed there were two bits of parchment he read the first witch said.

Draco, I am sending this to you without my friends knowledge they would kill me if they found out. I just thought you should know.

(Draco was puzzled)

The second piece of parchment was a poem that read:

He's slim; he's mean but wonderful,

He is my biggest problem,

As I am to him.

He has silky blonde hair,

It moves at the slightest breath of wind,

It can never be ruined.

He has molten grey eyes,

They can't be mistaken,

Not for anything in the world

He's very honest and not afraid to let you know what he thinks,

His facial expression never betray his mood,

His mood can't be told I wish he would let me see.

He's a pain but for me, he is more than that,

He makes my day light up and without him,

It feels like I am lost in the dark.

He is my one true love.

Draco was shocked someone wrote this about me but who they didn't even sign it and there friend didn't give him any clues. He read the poem over and over then he spotted something that made him think he might have figured out who wrote the poem. His admirer as he was referring to the person as said he was a problem for them and then said he was a problem for me there was only one person it could be and Draco was going to let him know exactly what he thought of them.

1 week later

Harry was heading to bed after a long week everyone else was at the inter house party. As he climbed the stairs he started thinking about Draco and how much he loved him. As harry approached his dorm room door he took off his school robes and his t-shirt ready to just fall into bed in his jeans.

Draco heard a noise and he got himself ready. Breaking into his admirer's room was one thing but confronting them was another. The door opened and there in front of Draco was the most delicious sight he had ever seen Harry Potter topless and looking dishevelled he gasped and Harry looked up at him.

"Malfoy what are you doing in my room"? Harry questioned. Draco smirked and said "I came to thank you for the poem" while he was talking he walked over to Harry "oh and to do this" Draco said as he leaned in and kissed Harry. At first harry was shocked but then he started kissing Draco back with raw desire. Draco nibbled on Harry's bottom lip and harry opened his mouth giving Draco access. As there tongues met each felt the spark that was there it was like electric coursing through their bodies. As the kiss deepened Harry moaned. They kissed for what seemed like hours to Draco till they had to break apart for much needed air. Draco rested his forehead on Harry's looked into Harry's eyes and said " your my one true love as well Harry and this means that you are mine no one else's and tomorrow morning we are going to let everyone know it" harry just smiled lazily and said "ok Draco but on one condition" Draco looked nervous. "You stay the night I want to see the look on Ron's face when he finds us in the morning" Draco smirked and said "what ever you want dear" then he kissed Harry on the nose and pulled him to the bed.

The end


End file.
